The Dark Fox
by Twinboy1995
Summary: Nick Wilde returns Home after 4 years to be at a hearing for his parents murder when the mammal's sentence is lowered Nick is given the opportunity of a lifetime but faced a dilemma when he starts acting on feelings he has for his best friend and newest DA Judy Hoops can Nick find and way to have the best of both world or does he have to let go of one dream.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dark Fox Chapter one**_

Zootopia is a city full of opportunity for some mammal but it infested with crime and mobster clearly rule the city and it had been that way for as long as Nick Wilde can remember. He had returned home for the case hearing of his parents murder hard to believe it had been 4 years since they had been taken. The taxi dropped him off in front of his family's mansion it hasn't changed a bit. The last time Nick was here was 4 years ago his parents had just been killed and he was packed ready to move in with his grandparents in bunny burrow the saddest thing was that he had to say goodbye to his best friend Judy Hopps. Their goodbye was very tearful, and Nick also remembered the kiss she gave him it was a childhood peck that had both kids blushing. He was 9 then he's 13 now and seeing Judy is what was making him nervous because he knew she was going to be mad at him for taking 4 years to come home.

Nick took a deep breath and walked into the house it hasn't changed a bit.

"Welcome home sir" a familiar voice.

Nick turned around "hello Finnick"

Finnick smiled "I'm actually surprised you decided to come to the hearing."

"Mom and Dad would want me to be here" Nick said.

Finnick took Nick's bags and took them up to his room the same room he had when he was nine. Nick said behind to take it all in nothing changed inside the house and secretly Nick was thankful because Finnick could have done whatever he wanted because the mansion belongs to him. Nick made it to his room, his bags were already there waiting to be unpacked. Nick frog splashed on his bed and breathed deeply the sheets still smelled like him and they brought a comfort to him. He felt tears threatening to fall but he didn't stop them he let the tears fall.

*I'm sorry mom and Dad* Nick thought sadly as his tears soaked the sheets, but he didn't care it had been awhile since he had a good cry since his parents were killed.

30 minutes passed before Nick came out of his room and told Finnick he was going to take a shower and head out into the city. It took him 15 minutes to shower dry his fur and get ready in his signature Hawaiian shirt and khakis. He decided to the train into the city despite how it made his fur stand on edge the train ride was quick and he was at the city central stop in 5 minutes.

Nick got off the train and took in the sights and sounds of the city he had missed so much. Mammals were going about their days and that's when Nick seen just the mammal, he was hoping to run into grabbing a coffee.

Judy loved her job, but the hours sometimes took a toll on her thank goodness for coffee "One carrot latte extra whip with a little bit of ice" she said while trying to pull out her wallet.

"$5.95"

Just as Judy reach to give the barista her card someone pulls out a ten and paid for her drink.

"Keep the change" the voice said.

Judy's ears perked up she knew that voice she turned around to see if she was right and there with his signature smirk was her best friend.

"Nick?" she said

"How many other red foxes do you know" he said still smirking at her.

Judy ran up and bear hugged him "you came back"

Nick's arms went around her "I promised didn't I"

The two friends grabbed a table once Judy's drink was ready to just catch up.

"I didn't know you come back for the hearing" Judy said taking a sip from her drink.

"Mom and dad would want me there" Nick said, "besides I owe it to them to look their killer in the face and tell him I'm not afraid." Nick said.

Judy sipped her latte she knew how close nick was to both parents and how much it hurt when they were taken from him.

"Enough about me where are you up to these days I heard you graduated law school and become a District Attorney" nick said want to change the subject.

"Ya the hours are long, and I've missed a lot of family outings but I'm finally living my dream" Judy said in between sips of her drink.

"That's great to hear" nick said, "how's your parents?"

Judy shifted nervously clearly hiding something.

"What's wrong" nick asked

"I uh...I have talked to my parents they weren't too happy about me going to law school instead of being a farmer I haven't seen or spoken to them since my college graduation"

Nick's ears drooped he felt so bad for Judy her she was in the city all alone because her family didn't support her dream.

*tell her what you've been doing with your grandparents* his mind told him.

Instead nick took her paw and squeezed it.

Judy smile at the gesture knowing Nick was trying to comfort her.

*tell him the truth* her mind said.

"Nick there's something"

"Judy, I have to tell you something"

They both smiled at each other.

"You first" Nick said.

"Nick do you remember the kiss on the cheek I gave you when you left" Judy said taking a nervous sip of her drink.

"Ya what about it" nick said curious where this was going.

"Well the truth is" Judy started by her phone distracted.

Judy was relieved *saved by the phone* she thought.

"Judy Hopps" she answered professional "now ok I'm on my way"

Nick had a feeling his time with Judy was up.

"Sorry I've got to run a witness to the case I'm working on came forward and wants to talk"

Nick just smiled and waved off her apology.

Judy stood up to walk out "it was really nice to see you Nick"

"You too Judy" nick said.

The next few moments the two just stared at each other not knowing what to do. Judy finally took the plunge and garbed nick's tie and placed a kiss on his cheek then left the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Dark Fox Chapter 2**_

The day had come the day of the hearing, but nick wasn't just going to the hearing he was there to do what he really came home to do. Nick was ready all he needed was his gun that was kept in Finnick's drawer when he was nine he feared the man who killed his parents would break into the house to finish what he started so Finnick bought a 9mm Glock to give Nick peace of mind. Nick went into Finnick room knowing exactly where it was kept so it didn't take long for Nick to find it. He quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in his coat pocket. The whole way there he was nervous because he knew the minute, he sees his parent's killer he was going to put a bullet in him. When he got to the courthouse Judy was waiting for him by the steps.

Nick got out of the car and walked straight to Judy "I had no idea you were on this case"

"Well when I heard he was taking the insanity plea to avoid the death penalty I told my boss to put me on the case." Judy said taking nick's paw "I know what this means to you and your family."

Nick smiled at her best friend it was sweet that she'd do this for him but the minute the sentence is handed down, he's not going to live much longer nick was going to make sure of that. The two friends walked inside the courthouse it was packed this was a huge case his parents did a lot for the city, so their murder shook so many mammals.

The hearing started shortly after Nick and Judy walked inside the courthouse they walked in and Nick took his seat while Judy sat next to her boss but looked back at Nick to smile at him. Nick returned the smile and winked at her making her blush and turn away to try and hide it, but Nick seen it. A lion guard entered the courtroom and with him was Victor Wilson or as Nick seen him his parent's killer he was dressed in a suit and tie ready for court but still chained and handcuffed.

Another guard walked in and said, "all rise for the honorable Judge Lionheart."

Everyone stood up as Lionheart entered the courtroom and took his seat "thank you guard everyone can have a seat."

Nick took a deep breath as the hearing began knowing his moment was coming closer. 2 hours later the judge said that he was aware that Nick was in crowd and nick stood up and looked at Victor he had aged in prison but other than that he looked exactly how Nick remembered.

*do it pull the trigger* his Brain told him.

Nick kept his mouth shut and just stared at Victor then sat back down.

"Very well does the defendant have anything to sate?" Judge Lionheart asked.

Victor said nothing.

"Very well given the evidence and everything presented today your plea has been accepted you will serve the remaining 10 months of your sentence and then you will be released on bail"

The crowd gasped and Nick had to suppress a growl as he got up and walked out of the courtroom. Nick was behind a pillar outside the courtroom he looked behind to see no one followed him. Nick went into his coat pocket and pulled out the Glock he rammed the magazine to load the round and cocked the hammer back he wanted to be ready when the time came. Nick stayed behind the pillar glancing back every few minutes to see if his target was coming out nick took this to think about all the ways Victor Wilson ruined his life.

*1. He took my parents away from me.

2\. He made me live the next few months after my parent's murder in fear.

3\. He has no true remorse for what he's done. *

Nick was working on number four when the doors opened and out came his target who was swarmed by reporters who were pushed aside by the officers. Nick had his paw on the gun as he approached his target until something caught his attention a vixen power walking towards the same target.

*no* Nick thought as he picked up his pace, but she was faster.

"Hey Victor, the Big Family send their regards" she said as she stabbed him and took off.

Nick ran after her as seen her get in a car he pulled his gun and opened fire at the car, but it sped off.

Nick lowered his gun visible pissed off someone stole his kill.

"Drop the Gun Now" the officers ordered their gun pointed at Nick.

Nick Dropped the gun and put his Paws in the air. The officers kept their guns on Nick as one moved in and cuffed him.

Nick was cuffed inside a holding cell to save his own tail he said he had seen a gun in the car and thought they were going to open fire on civilians, so he fired to try and stop them. Nick knew he could be facing probation and a fine because he's not eighteen and he had a gun on him. He heard keys go into the lock and the door open standing next to the officer was Finnick.

"Nicholas P. Wilde your guardian has paid your bail and your being released into his custody pending trial" the officer said

Nick stood up and let the jailer take off his cuff and then he walked out with Finnick in the car Nick said nothing he just stared out the window.

"I understand you want to save lives sir, but the Big family is the biggest gang in Zootopia, so they aren't going to be happy you shot at them" Finnick said.

Nick said nothing just continued staring out the window.

Finnick felt so bad he loved Nick like a son ever since he was born but he had no idea how to comfort him. They reached the mansion and a limo was parked and finnick knew who it was so did Nick. finnick parked the car in its usual spot and turned off the engine.

"You know they're here for you" he said

"I know if I'm not back by sunset call Judy break the news to her slowly and I love her always have always will" Nick said.

Nick got out and walked to the limo the Window was rolled down.

"Nick Wilde"

"The one and only"

The door opened and nick got in and once Nick was inside the limo took off. Nick was driven to the Big Mansion located in Tundra Town and when they arrived nick was impressed with the size which was maybe a few square feet bigger than his. Nick was led inside and escorted straight to Big's office where the shrew was waiting for him.

"Leave us" the shrew said the bears bowed and left shutting the door behind them.

Nick decided not to beat around the bush and asked the question on his mind "Are you going to kill me?"

Mr. Big looked up at the young fox as he spoke "not my child I'm not"

Nick was surprised by this.

"Some bosses see your actions as a clear attack I see it as a child who wanted to end his parent's killer's life and his chance was taken from him."

"I heard he blead out on the scene was pronounced dead at the scene" Nick said, "whoever that assassin was they are now wanted for murder in the first degree,"

"I have a probation for you Nick Wilde" Mr. Big continued "I want you to come work for me."

Nick was very surprised "um I appreciate the offer Mr. Big but can I have a few days to think about it"

"Of course," Mr. Big said as he pushed a button and one polar bear entered the room.

"Kevin take Mr. Wilde home" he said.

The polar bear nodded and motioned Nick to follow him.

Nick bid farewell to Mr. Big with a promise to get back to him in 24 hours.

Nick followed Kevin into the garage and got into one of the cars.

They started to put some road behind the when Kevin spoke "you know I wanted you killed" he said "Mr. Big said that he'd offer you a job and if you said know then you die"

Nick started to get nervous and his fur started to stand up.

"Relax boy you didn't say no, so you get to live for now" Kevin said

Nick released the breath he had no idea he was holding "actually can you drop me off at the DA office I need to see Judy Hopps."

Kevin nodded and turned into town. The whole drive took 20 mins as the car stopped right in front of the DA's officer. Nick got out and smiled at Kevin who returned it and then drove off.

Judy was putting all the evidence on the Wilde Murder back in its case file. She was beyond upset that Nick did what he did while he saved so many lives, he just might have cost him his own. She knew the Big Family showed no mercy to anyone who tried to kill anyone who works for them. Her office phone buzzed making her jump.

"Yes" Judy said.

"Miss Hopps there's a mammal be the name of Nick Wilde here to see you."

Judy's heart skipped a beat, but she remained calm "send him up" she said.

Nick was practicing how he was going to tell Judy he was going to start working to the 5th most wanted mammal in Zootopia.

"Hey, Judy Mr. Big, offer me a job" Nick tried. "no that's not it."

"This man killed my parents and I refuse to let him sniff freedom to kill again!" Nick shouted "definitely not"

"I'm only doing this because if I say no I'm dead" Nick said, "that will just terrify her."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened Nick's pep talk was over he stepped out of the elevator and walked to her desk.

"Afternoon DA Hopps do you have time for a friend" Nick joked.

"Of course, have a seat" Judy said.

Nick sat down in one of the chairs.

"You had me worried when I heard you had been taking in for firing shot at a limo, I thought for sure you'd spend the night in jail" Judy said.

"I would have if Finnick wouldn't have paid my bail" Nick said, "I also seen Mr. Big he sent a limo for me."

"Oh, and what did he want" Judy asked but so scared of the reply to her question.

"He told me...uh...I'm a lucky mammal and said he was going to let me live" Nick said.

"Seriously omg Nick that's amazing" Judy said.

"Ya I'm a lucky mammal" Nick said

"I say let's celebrate" Judy said.

Nick stood up "lead the way DA Hopps."

Judy took Nick to City Central Park her favorite spot to go to unwind. Nick walked with Judy trying to Mammal up to tell her the truth.

"Do you want to know why I love the park" Judy said "because you can just sit on a bench close your eyes and get lost in the sounds of the city and for just a moment it takes away all your problems"

After the park Judy took Nick home as they pulled into the driveway Judy looked at Nick and he looked like he had a lot of his mind.

"We're here home sweet home" Judy said

Nick said nothing he just unbuckled his seat belt and when to get out, but Judy quickly locked the doors.

"Judy unlock the doors" Nick said clearly irritated.

"Not until you tell me what bothering you" she said, "You look like any more stress and your body will crack."

"Geez carrot My parents' killer was just stabbed and killed right in front of me" Nick said "so yes I'm stressed"

*there he goes with the nickname I've always hated* Judy thought to herself.

"Nick you know I'm just as upset about what happened as you are, but the damage is done, and we just have to put faith in law enforcement that they will find the killer and throw the book at them"

"You don't understand the mammal who killed my parents was killed and it wasn't by my hand" Nick said, "I swore on my parents grave that the only mammal who was going to kill him was me but someone stole my thunder."

"Nick that's capital murder you'd be going to jail for a long time" Judy said.

"It's worth it knowing that the last face he seen alive was the face of the child of his last victims"

*SMACK* Judy slapped Nick across the face "wake up you idiot your parents raised you to be better"

Nick place his paw where Judy slapped him and stared at her using all his willpower not to lash out and attack her.

"Nick if you killed Victor Wilson, you'd be charged with Capital Murder and the minimal sentence is 10 years" Judy said "plus can you really face Wilson's parents in the eyes and tell them you killed their son"

Nick rage turned in sadness and he broke down crying and Judy took off her belt to sit right on Nick lap she lifted his head and seen his eyes almost as red as his fur.

"Judy, I had the gun" Nick said, "I was going to kill him".

"Nick don't do anything Stupid that will get you locked up" Judy said as she placed a kiss on his lips "I love you too much to watch you throw your life away."

"I won't I Promise" Nick said "and I love you too Judy"

Nick felt bad about the lie, but the kiss made him forget everything and only focus on the bunny in front of him. Nick's phone is what interrupted the kiss as nick quickly fished it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello"

"I need and answer my child yes or no" the voice said

Nick's heart sank he guessed Kevin expedited his 24 hours "yes I'll be there later tonight to pick up my uniform and clear background checks" Nick said.

The line went dead shortly after Nick stopped talking so nick put his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Judy asked.

"Uh, it's a job interview they were just calling to let me know the job is mine" Nick said "that's why I went to go see you at work I wanted to tell you the good news"

Judy didn't have time to let Nick who happy she was for him because he pressed his lips against her own. Judy was so happy ever since she was 10 and he was nine she found him cute but now at 14 she was hopelessly in love with him and his action told her that he felt the same way


End file.
